The complexity of how people interact has dramatically increased in relation to capabilities afforded by internet communication. Electronic communication systems, databases, protocols, and services have been developed for a diverse set of end users in order to navigate the increasing complicated social networks in which human beings are interacting.
For example, the dating market has changed. As more and more singles use online dating as the method of meeting potential mates, a single user's number of potential connections and mates becomes increasingly vast and more complex to navigate. People navigate profiles where an end user may quickly accept or reject candidate matches following a quick glance of a potential match's pictures and brief read of their profile, receive a similar reciprocal choosing paradigm and if both are interested in one another and willing to communicate further (e.g., via text messages), the two parties to a potential match are allowed to communicate. Accordingly, end users spend countless hours choosing candidate matches based on minimal information and once candidate matches are found, end-users often engage in protracted superficial text messaging before meaningful conversation takes place. Furthermore, an end user may initiate interest in a large number of candidate matches with little consideration to priority or urgency of follow-through, leaving many matches predominantly inconvenienced with little chance of eventual benefit.
Moreover, as the dating profiles typically rely on pictures and brief descriptions of people, these superficial text messages are often with a person different than who is shown or described. This form of identity deception in online dating is known as “catfishing.” In catfishing, a person may create a fake identity on a social networking account pretending to be someone they are not with an intent to lure potential connections into a false relationship.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission of prior art, nor should citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes prior art to the instant application.